


A Clint Barton Valentine's Day

by BarnesnMrNoble



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, hate to love of a holiday, nothing major, some suggestive refrences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesnMrNoble/pseuds/BarnesnMrNoble
Summary: You hated Valentine's day. A day that was usually filled curing the sappy couples and their overwhelming happiness. You normally spent it at home with some cheap chocolate and wine you;d bought for yourself, until someone important came along to change it all.





	A Clint Barton Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokiTheFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheFox/gifts).



> This was written for Loki-the-fox's Valentine's Day writing challenge over on tumblr! Go check her out!  
> If you enjoy this, leave a kudos ad comment to let me know! You can also find me on tumblr as tbetz0341!
> 
> Also: This can be read as a gender neutral fic, I only have one or two references to the readers gender. Everything else is neutral.

Valentine’s day. 

A wonderful day of the year, if you were lucky enough to with someone. Most years you hadn’t been, stuck in the trope of sitting at home alone with a glass of wine and cheap chocolates you’d bought yourself on the way home for work. 

It made you cynical to the holiday, whining about the sappy couples and all of the love the floated around you. Never did you think you’d be happy on the holiday, never did you think you’d be sitting in front of a fire wrapped in your husbands arms, a sappy rom-com playing on his laptop in front of you -- not that either of you were paying attention to it, too wrapped in each other.

His calloused hands ran across the smooth skin under the horribly atrocious, but also utterly adorable sweater you had on, a matching one to his own that he wore. He loved it on you, but more he loved it off of you. It had been the first of many surprises on the day. Who knew Clint Barton was secretly a crazy sweet romantic? Who was determined to make sure you enjoyed the day even if you normally hated it?

You had woken up this morning wrapped in his arms, your face hiding in his neck. While it was fairly normal for you two to wake up in such a position, it didn’t mean you didn’t love it. He had woken up a little before you, watching with what you could only call ‘literal heart eyes’. Once you were up, he gave you a soft kiss to the lips before hopping out and running off to the kitchen. His departure gave you a good view of his perfect ass, a view you’d be happy to stare at for the rest of your life. 

He came back a couple minutes later, a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. You could smell it from a mile away, it was a gift from Tony for Christmas. A special blend, made from the most high end beans, and god if it didn’t taste like the heavens had made it. You only pulled it out for special occasions or holidays knowing between the two of you, it would be gone within a day if you didn’t refrain. 

You happily accepted the cup, taking a long sip and relishing in the sweet taste of the blend. Clint walked over to the closet to put on his jeans and a sweater you hadn’t seen before. It was a light grey pull over, with a geometric pattern and big bulky words spread across the middle. You barked out a laugh seeing the word ‘Hubby’ across his chest. He gave you his best dopey smile and grabbed a second one from the drawer tossing it to you. It was matching to his, except instead of hubby written across the middle, it said ‘Wifey’. 

You slid it on over your head, hopping out of bed in only the sweater. You walked up behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist, resting your chin on his shoulder and placing a chaste kiss to just behind his ear. A spot you knew made his knee goes weak. To Clint’s dismay, you slid on a pair of maroon underwear, his favorite. Though he was sad to see you put it on, he was happy to see it was all you put on. 

“Breakfast?” 

He asked, his signature cocksure smile finding a way to his lips. You nodded back at him and hopped onto his back, wrapping your legs around his waist. He chuckled, noticing how each step he took was accompanied by a kiss on his neck. You never missed a step, happy when he grumbled out a moan when you hit all the spots you knew made his knees go weak. 

“You keep going like that and I’ll have something else for breakfast.”

Your head tipped back in laughter, only for you to return to leaving love bites on his neck, going as far as to nibble on his ear. You whispered into his ear, torturing him on the short walk to the kitchen. He set you on the counter, standing between your legs once he got into the kitchen. His hands moved up and down, stroking your thighs and you couldn’t help but reach down taking his lips with your own. 

You watched as he trotted around the kitchen for the next half hour, putting together a tasty looking breakfast for the both of you. You couldn’t help but be proud that there hadn’t been any fires yet. Clint had an uncanny ability to burn every meal, but now he seemed to be a pro. What he hadn’t told you, at least not yet, was that he had taken a cooking course. Well, two. He’d gotten kicked out of the first on for almost setting the entire building on fire. The second went much better and he had learned to make a few simple dishes without catastrophe. 

Once he had everything on plates, he guided you over to the couch letting you curl up into his side as you both ate. Your first bite was hesitant, waiting for the moment he took the bite and told you he accidentally used salt and not sugar. You were pleasantly surprised, taking the first bite was amazing. You couldn’t get enough of it. You quickly ate what he had served you and ran to the kitchen to grab seconds. He laughed heartily at your antics, happy to have made a meal that was actually edible.

Once you’d both finished eating, you ran off to the bedroom to grab the present you had gotten him. It was all the cliches of the holiday, plus a few parts you knew he would absolutely love. It was a cute basket, decorated with all the hearts and sappy little love sayings. You’d put fancy coffee blends, boxers covered in hearts, and his favorite candies and sweets. The part you were most excited for was a picture of the two of you that you had made bigger and put in a beautiful frame to hang up. It was your favorite picture. 

You had both gone to Rome on a mission, pretending to be a married couple. It went well, nobody had been hurt, well, a couple bumps and bruises but nothing serious. Tony had been generous enough to give the two of you a couple extra days to explore the city and relax. And Clint had taken you to the Colosseum, a beautiful sight that took your breath away. He’d asked a passerby to take your picture, and just before they did, he dipped you down and kissed you. It had quite literally taken your breath. 

After opening it, and seeing the picture, Clint nearly tackled you and covered you with kisses. He had loved it so much, which made your heart feel all warm and fuzzy. You loved to see him smile, it was like a sun shining at you without the usual obstruction of the clouds. Clouds of exhaustion and sadness from his missions. 

He pulled out a present for you from behind his back, and apparently you two were really meant to be together. Two peas in the pod. His present was awfully similar to yours, sappy, cliche Valentine’s day underwear, candies, anything and everything covered in hearts. But where your big piece had been the picture of the two of you, his was a set of jewelry. The first piece he gave you was a bracelet, two charms on it, one of your symbol, and a bow and arrow for him. Beside those, it had two other charms, yours and his initials as their sign language signs. It had plenty of spots to add new charms as they came along. Next, he opened the necklace and earrings set. The necklace was a beautiful white gold, with two rings interlocked, the earrings were of the same design. 

It was so beautiful that it brought tears to your eyes. You immediately asked him to help you put them on, so you could wear them all day. 

He had a very relaxed day for the two of you, creating traditions for the coming years. He loved traditions, said they made it special. He’d never had many traditions as a kid, so he’d always wanted to make some. To do them with you made them even better. 

You spent the day munching on candies and chocolate, watching movies and catching him up on Supernatural. He’d been gone on a mission and you weren’t patient enough to wait for him to watch the newest episode. 

“You know, you’ve made Valentine’s Day pretty great.”

He grinned widely at you, happy to be the reason you didn’t hate the holiday. He’d been planning the best ways to show you all the good things about the holiday since you’d walked down the aisle at your wedding. 

When dinnertime rolled around and both of your stomachs were grumbling, needing real food and not just candy and chocolate, Clint hopped off the couch and headed off to make the dinner.

It was part two of his surprise to you. He’d been so proud when he finished the cooking class that he decided to try for a second meal. He’d planned to make your favorite but he should’ve known he shouldn’t have tried to push his luck with his cooking skills.

About 20 minutes into his time in the kitchen, smoke started to billow out of the kitchen. You worriedly made your way to the kitchen and broke out into fits of laughter at what you saw. Clint stood above the stove, a pot of god knows what still smoking. He was pouting above it. He felt terrible, he really did. He wanted the day to be perfect but leave it to him to forget about what he had on the stove while he cut vegetables on the counter. 

You waved at the smoke, dispersing it enough to stop the alarms and to fully see your adorable pouting husband. You couldn’t help your giggles at his misfortune but wrapped your arms around his waist to place soft kisses on his lips. 

“What happened baby?”

“I forgot.”

“Forgot what?”

“What was on the stove.”

“It’s okay baby! How ‘bout we order some pizza and finish watching the movie?”

“You’d be okay with pizza on Valentine’s Day?”

“I wouldn’t be married to Clint Barton if I didn’t.”

He smiled brightly at you. You were the perfect woman for him, inside and out. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby. I love you.”

“I love you too, Cupid.”


End file.
